five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve's Mineshaft Manager
"Finance the finale." Steve's Mineshaft Manager is the final game in the Five Nights at Steve's series created by FazbearFreak. In this game, players manage their own Minetropolis Mines branch. Story This time, it's all on you. In this grand finale for the FNaS series, you take control of your own Minetropolis Mines branch. What you do with this branch is up to you. Will you discover new ores, hire promising workers, and become the strongest mineshaft the city has ever seen, or will you go down a dark and twisted path and discover a fate even worse than death? The choice is yours, but remember: The more things change, the more things stay the same. For example: there's still a guard in that security office. Game Modes The player can choose from three save files, each of which can be saved with a different game mode. Catalogs Mineshaft Materials Mineshaft Materials is a catalog where players can buy items to decorate or improve the functionality of their mineshafts. Miners The player can hire up to 15 miners, and fire them at any given time. Each miner has three stats: * Stamina: How many blocks they can mine (1 - Lowest Amount, 5 - Highest Amount) * Observance: Chance they will discover ores (1 - Lowest Amount, 5 - Highest Amount) * Strength: How quickly they mine (1 - Longest Time, 5 - Shortest Time) Upgrades These upgrades are permanent. Office Outfitters Here, the player can buy Bonus Items. These are saved between files, meaning the player won't have to buy them again when a new game is started. Mechanics Lawsuits If certain conditions are met, the player may get a lawsuit. The player can either pay upfront or hold off on it until later. However, if the player holds the lawsuit off for too long, the money will be forcefully taken, along with some additional charges. Protests If the player mistreats their employees, a Protest can start. Protests result in multiple employees quitting, lowering the player's reputation. A lawsuit could also occur as part of a protest. In order to stop a protest, the player must meet a certain demand, such as: * Paying the employees money * Buying an upgrade/item Bankruptcy (Game Over) If the player goes without any money for too long, they go bankrupt and get a Game Over. * In Easy, Medium, and Hard Mode, the player can be out of money for an entire day without going bankrupt. After going bankrupt, they can restart from their last save point. * In Hardcore Mode, the player goes bankrupt if they have no money at the end of the day. The save file will be deleted if the player goes bankrupt. * In Perfectionist Mode, the player goes bankrupt the second they run out of money. The save file will be deleted if the player goes bankrupt. * The player cannot go bankrupt in Sandbox Mode. Ores Ores are the main component of the game. Each one has a certain toughness (time needed to break) and value. Artifacts Each Artifact can be found once in each save file, and once found, they can be viewed in the Extras menu. Night Shift During the night, a security guard will be hired to watch over the mineshaft. If they survive, $250 will be deducted from the player's money as payment. However, the player can hire mobs to try and kill the guard. Mobs On each night, the player can select up to five mobs from the Animal Mooks and Protectors catalog. Each mob has differing stats and abilities. Abilities Endings All endings are viewed after the game has been played for an in-game year. Normal Ending This is the ending that occurs when the player passes an in-game year without meeting any of the requirements for any other ending. A note appears on the player's desk. It reads: "Congratulations!" "You have successfully completed your first year running your Minetropolis Mines branch! After careful review of your finances, employee safety, and track record, we are pleased to inform you that you have passed training and are now recognized as a official Minetropolis Mines Branch Owner!" "However, you can't just sit around and bask in the glory. There's still lots of work to do in your mineshaft! There's new ores to find, treasures to uncover, and more adventures to be had with you and your miners." "For now, however, we'd like to congratulate you on your new position. Thank you for sticking with us for all this time." "Sincerely," "stain" After achieving this ending, the player can choose to view the Credits instantly or wait until later. Good Ending The player achieves this ending if they finish a year while: * Not hiring any mobs * Not getting any lawsuits * Not getting any consequences from protests The player receives a note: "Congratulations!" "Not only have you successfully completed your first year as a Minetropolis Mines Branch Owner, you've done it in such a way that it puts all of our other branches to shame!" "We understand that we have made some very hasty situations as a business, but with our name in your hands, we can turn it around and make Minetropolis Mines the thriving company it once was." "As a certificate of our appreciation, please accept our gift of the Certificate of Outstanding Management, the highest award offered by our company. Another gift is on its way, but it might not arrive until later. Rest assured: you will be seeing it very soon." "Thank you for all the work you've put into our company. We hope to see you again soon!" "Sincerely," "stain" After achieving this ending, the player can choose to view the Credits instantly or wait until later. Bad Ending The player achieves this ending if they finish a year while: * Killing every security guard * Getting at least ten lawsuits * Never resolving any protests The player receives a note: "Dear Branch Owner," "Over the past year, we have noticed disturbing occurrences in your mineshaft. You seem to have had multiple encounters with lawsuits and legal issues, and every security guard you have hired has vanished without a trace." "As such, we no longer deem you fit to be a Minetropolis Mines Branch Owner. A representative will visit you shortly to help you clean up your work area before escorting you off of the premises." "We would express our thanks for making our company better, but it appears as if you've actually made it worse." "Sincerely," "stain" After reading the note, a shadowy figure enters the office and quickly walks up to the player, getting in their face before the game crashes. Unforgettable Ending This ending is unlocked if the player doesn't do anything for the first five minutes of the game. The player receives a note: "Dear Branch Owner," "It appears you haven't done anything to your mineshaft yet. I figure that it's because you're nervous about your new career. Don't worry, it's very simple." "Hey, why don't you come over to my house for some steamed clams? There, we can discuss any questions you may have about your job." "Sincerely," "stain" Text then crawls across a black screen: "After receiving the letter, I drove to my superior's home." "I eventually made it, despite his directions." "I was prepared for an unforgettable luncheon." "But I wasn't prepared for what came next." Minigame The player is sitting at a small kitchen table, with a vase of flowers in front of them. Across from them is a door, and to the side is a window. The player must survive from 12 PM to 6 PM. As the minigame progresses, the player can hear noises coming from the kitchen. However, there are no mobs or threats active, meaning that the minigame is just a waiting game. If the player, wishes, they can play any of the MEA games they've acquired during the "minigame". At 5:59 PM, a Wither Skeleton with a sword for an arm will walk through the door, T-posing. He approaches the player, who gets up and pushes him down. He then walks into the kitchen, where they see Grand Dad at the stove. Grand Dad looks at the player and says: "Pass me that BBQ sauce." If the player gives Grand Dad the sauce, he drops it onto the stove, causing the entire house to blow up. The credits then roll, ending with the text: "Thank you for playing Five Nights at Steve's 7!" A voice can be heard saying: "Man, I sure am glad that I tested this ending. Let's fix it up a little." More text appears under the "Thank you" text: "(okay it isn't fnas 7)" After this ending is achieved, the player gets some steamed hams on their desk on all save files. Extras Characters This section shows all of the miners and mobs in the game. The final picture is not for any character, but a question mark. Minigames Here, the player can replay any of the minigames they have previously encountered within the main game. Pigman Pinball Pigman Pinball is a Nether-themed pinball game. The player can save up to five high scores under three-character names. The default high scores are: # FAZ: 70,000,000 # STE: 50,000,000 # ALE: 30,000,000 # JES: 10,000,000 # PET: 7,500,000 Creeptra Creeptra is a platformer similar to the likes of Contra. The player has a gun which they can use to shoot Creepers. There are four levels: * Overworld * Nether * The End * Creeperverse At the end of Creeperverse, the player must defeat King Kreeper in order to beat the game. By entering the Konami Code at the title screen of this minigame, the player gains 30 lives when starting a game instead of the usual 3. Skele Hunt Skele Hunt is a shooter game similar to Duck Hunt. The player's crosshair is controlled by the mouse, and the object is to shoot as many skeletons as possible. There are two modes: Normal Mode, which plays just like the original Duck Hunt, and Combat Mode, where the skeletons shoot at the player, draining health. Legend of Zombra Legend of Zombra is a RPG similar to the first Zelda game. The player controls a zombie as they explore the world, eventually entering the Temple of Tears, where they face off against Golemdorf (an Iron Golem). Super Spider Siblings Super Spider Siblings is a platformer similar to the Super Mario games. However, the player can wall-jump ala the New Super Mario Bros games. There are eight levels: * Overworld (2 levels) * Mineshaft (2 levels) * Nether (2 levels) * Void (2 levels) Endertris Endertris is a clone of Tetris, with some added elements: * TNT: When placed, TNT destroys all blocks around it. * End Stone: When destroyed, End Stone adds another layer to the grid. * Ender Frenzy: After clearing a certain number of rows, the player gets a point bonus. If the player wants an original Tetris experience, they can turn any or all of the extra features off. Five Nights at Steve's: Retro FNaSR is a recreation of Night 5 in the first Five Nights at Steve's. However, there are some differences: * The graphics were run through a SNES color filter. * The jumpscares are choppier. * Enderman has been nerfed. * After completing the night, a screen with the text "5.20.18" appears on screen. Developer Commentary Dev Log 1 "Hello? Uh, hello hello? Ah, okay. Alright, if you're listening to this tape, you possess one of my eight Dev Logs. I have no idea how it ended up in your hands, but I'm glad it did. These tapes will contain some key info about the development of the Five Nights at Steve's series. This tape will focus on the first game." "Alright, so at the beginning, FNaS 1 was supposed to be the only game in the FNaS series. There were no plans for sequels; it was gonna be a standalone game. This was mainly because I wanted to focus on the Night Shift at King Pig's series at the time. Of course, we all know how THAT turned out." "Anyway, there were quite a few mobs that were cut from the final game. The first one is the Silverfish, who would try to get in through a hole in the wall. I cut him because I couldn't come up with a way to repel him. It wasn't like Grunkfuss from One Night at Flumpty's, where he would only move while not being seen. The Silverfish was just... there. He did make into the Trilogy of Terror version of FNaS 1, but with entirely different mechanics." "The next mob is the Slime, who'd basically be a reskin of the Spider. I don't think I need to explain why that was cut, but it's worth noting that the Slime eventually did appear in FNaS World." "The final cut mob is the Wolf, who was basically a dumbed-down version of the Puppet. I say this because the mechanic was really undermining: the Wolf just sat there and waited for you to feed him porkchops. It wasn't even that scary. Also, the wolf never made an appearance in any of the FNaS games. RIP." "With that out of the way, I did the obligatory crossover and was ready to go back to work with the NSaKP series. However, I noticed something peculiar. People really seemed to enjoy this one-off game, even recreating it within Minecraft. It was then when I realized FNaS had great potential to become a full-fledged series." "Oh, crud, I'm almost out of tape. Uh, if you find my other tapes, I talk a bit more there. If you wanna spread this tape around, feel free to do so. This story must be told. Until we meet again!" Dev Log 2 "Alright, this is my second tape on the FNaS series. This one's gonna focus on FNaS 2." "FNaS 2 was originally going to be a much different game. You were going to play as the Mayor in his office facing off against the mobs. It'd also reveal some lore. The reason the Mayor ordered citizens to cut down on Redstone usage so he could use most of the Redstone for himself. I rejected this idea because I felt FNaS should be a trilogy, and having the second game be about the big bad of the series would leave #3 in a tough spot." "Anyway, there were four mobs scrapped from this game. The first two were the Slime and the Silverfish, who faced the same mechanics, and therefore problems, as FNaS 1. They were scrapped pretty quickly." "The other two mobs are more interesting. The third scrapped mob is the EnderMaster, the main antagonist of FNaS 3. He was scrapped because I already had a villain for FNaS 2 in mind at the time, and decided to save EnderMaster for the third game." "The fourth mob was Herobrine. I scrapped him because I really can't imagine Herobrine being in a sewer. Eventually, I gave up and just made Steve a mutant as the final boss." "Anyway, that's basically it for FNaS 2. In the next log, I'll be talking about FNaS 3. Until then, stay grand!" Dev Log 3 "Alright, I'm finally back. This is my third entry in the series, and it's gonna be about FNaS 3." "This time, I tried one last time to add the Silverfish. However, that idea didn't go very far, and I basically gave up adding the Silverfish to the FNaS series... well, until Trilogy of Terror, that is. PAMA would have also debuted in this game, but back while I was planning FNaS 3, he was a relatively new thing. Heck, his chapter in Minecraft Story Mode wasn't even out yet. I decided to hold off on him until FNaS 4 when I knew more about what he was like." "Also, multiple questions have been asked about the minigames, so I'm going to try and resolve those." "Each item you collect in the EnderMaster's first 3 minigames is representing something:" "On Night 1, you collect four purple flowers. These represent the four 'protagonists' of the FNaS series: Steve, Alex, Jesse, and Petra. I'd explain why I chose to use flowers to represent that, but that's kind of a spoiler for Arcade." "On Night 2, you collect a knife. It's quite obvious what this is used for: killing the child on Night 5." "On Night 3, you collect four blocks. These represent the four planned FNaS games up until that point. They're represented by toy blocks, because, as you know, you can piece the blocks together to make something bigger, similar to how each of the games connect to create one story." "That's basically everything for FNaS 3. Check Tape #4 for FNaS 4's dev log. Hooooo boy, is it gonna be something." Dev Log 4 "Alright, FNaS 4. Here we go." "Strangely enough, nothing was scrapped, but I wanted to talk about a couple of the mechanics." "First off, there's the Ender Dragon and his Water Gun. I wanted to incorporate The End into the series somehow, but to do that, I'd have to make all the enemies Endermen, which would have been quite boring. Instead, I set a portal to The End behind the player where the Ender Dragon would try to attack. I chose a water gun as a weapon to attack him because Endermen are damaged by water. I'm not sure if Ender DRAGONS get damaged, but I went with the idea that they do for now." "Next, there's the Health mechanic. Around this time is where I started to introduce characters from Story Mode, such as Jesse and PAMA. Since the story was headed in a Story Mode-esque direction, I decided to add the Health to make the gameplay seem like something that could be done in Story Mode. It was a rather stupid reason to implement it, but I'm glad I did." "Finally, there's my first real attempt to end the FNaS series. I felt the ending was really mediocre here, and I thought the series deserved a better ending. That lead to FNaS World, then FNaS: Origins, and now FNaS 6. I'm pretty sure FNaS Arcade will be the final entry in the series, as it will be a new adventure that will have the potential to wrap up the loose ends in the story." "Anyway, that's all for this Dev Log. Tune in next time, where I'll be taking a look at FNaS: Origins, and how it basically failed its purpose." Dev Log #5 "Ugh." "Let me preface this by saying I do NOT hate FNaS Origins. Sure, it's the weakest game in the series, but it's not BAD. Not like... other ''games." "I think the main problem with FNaS Origins is how it really wasn't an origin story at all. If anything, it was a prequel to FNaS 6, which is the last game in the timeline. I originally wanted to revisit the Mayor idea from the early versions of FNaS 2, but I didn't think I could tell the story I wanted to tell from that focus. I went to Steve and tried to expand his story, and then we got FNaS Origins." "I based the main gameplay off of Sister Location, which was a new thing at the time. Of course, I didn't recreate it entirely, but I took the main concept of having different tasks each night. Ironically, this ended up making the game more like TJOC: Story Mode, which wasn't even out yet!" "Anyway, time to explain the ending. In the final cutscene, we hear the Mayor, Herobrine, and PAMA speaking to Steve. This was always intended to be the Mayor using Herobrine and PAMA's voice as well as his own. How he does this will be explained in the future, but I just wanted to clear that up." "Anyway, tune in next time for the final dev log about FNaS 6!" Dev Log #6 "Alright, we're finally at FNaS 6. This is gonna be a long one." "FNaS 6 had two different variations, '2016 FNaS 6' and '2017 FNaS 6'. I'm mainly gonna talk about the 2016 version, because much wasn't scrapped from the 2017 version." "2016 FNaS 6 was originally going to take place in a zoo, where the mobs who debuted in FNaS World Update 2 were going to appear. However, this zoo was a coverup for yet another government experiment. Here, the main five mobs, the Zombie, Skeleton, Spider, Creeper, and the Enderman, were going to be experimented on for a reason I can't recall. I remember one possible prefix I was going to use was 'ExperiMental'." "One ExperiMental mob was The Jockey. He was going to be a spider, but with a skeleton growing out of its behind, like a scorpion's tail. However, this was the only mob that really got anywhere before I scrapped 2016 FNaS 6." "I scrapped 2016 FNaS 6 because it felt like a good game in the series, but not a good ENDING to the series. If I was ever going to use the zoo concept, that time had passed, and I had to find a new concept, which ended up being 2017 FNaS 6." "I also wanted to note something about the ending of 2017 FNaS 6. We see Steve, Alex, and Jesse being hanged after refusing the mayor's demands. However, we see... something approaching and potentially killing Alex in FNaS 2, which may or may not contradict this. However, that isn't to say it'll be unexplained for long... *''chuckle*" "Anyway, I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who's supported this series since the beginning. I've had a lot of fun making these games, and consider them my best work on the wiki. Will I ever revisit FNaS? Maybe in spinoff form, maybe as a cameo in non-FNaS projects. For now, however, I can now safely say that FNaS' story is coming to an end." "Thank you again, and good night." Trivia * This game was created to celebrate FNaS' second birthday. * This game is non-canon to the main FNaS storyline. Category:Games Category:Slugslingee's Favorites